Harry Thompson
Harry Thompson, originally played by Daniel Seymour, is the son of Tony Hutchinson (Nick Pickard) and Tessie Thompson (Sian Gibson) who Tessie kept secret from Tony for eight years. He was the godson of Kurt Benson (Jeremy Edwards), Ruth Osborne (Terri Dwyer), Rory "Finn" Finnigan (James Redmond) and Jambo Bolton (Will Mellor). He appeared in guest roles in October 2007, March 2008 and finally in March 2009, played by Seymour. He went on to appear in the second series of Hollyoaks Later, for Tony's wedding to Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring), but played by Harrison George Rhodes and once again in the sixth series of Hollyoaks Later, to visit Tony and then go on a holiday with him to Spain. The role was once again recast to Parry Glasspool. In November 2014, it was announced that Harry would be returning in early 2015, once again played by Glasspool. He returned on 10 February 2015. Kill Count *Ryan Knight: 7th May 2018 - Left Ryan to drown after he fell backwards into the river. Arrival in 2015 Harry returns in 2015, right after he got kicked out of boarding school, since his father didn't pay the school bills. He discovers that his father had an affair with his stepsister Sinead O'Connor (Stephanie Davis), by his stepmother Diane (Alex Fletcher), which makes him angry with his father, but, he eventually forgives him. Just before school, he meets John Paul McQueen (James Sutton) at the Loft and the two of them kiss. Right after this, Harry becomes a student at Hollyoaks High and becomes friends with Cleo McQueen (Nadine Rose Mulkerrin) who he begins a relationship with, Holly Cunningham (Amanda Clapham) and Zack Loveday (Duyane Boachie). Harry recently begins a sexual affair with Ste Hay. Relationship with Ste Hay Harry ends up locked in a toilet with Ste by Sinead mistaking Ste for Scott in a desperate attempt to keep Scott from lusting after Ste. She is unaware however that Harry is lusting after Ste, too. Harry asks Ste some questions about his relationship with Sinead and kisses Ste who then regrets what he did. Harry then becomes jealous watching Ste and Sinead together and later comforts Ste after Tony made insensitive comments about his HIV and his relationship with Sinead. Harry then tries to kiss Ste again but Ste tells him to stay away from him. When Harry finds out that Ste proposed to Sinead he angrily accuses him of stringing her along and it turns into passion where they are nearly caught by Sinead. Harry then attempts to comfort Ste when it was revealed that Cameron Campbell (Cameron Moore) killed Ste's father, Danny Lomax (Stephen Billington) and stepmother, Sam (Lizzie Roper). He then sends Ste a text about their relationship which Sinead reads. When the plumbing breaks at the boarding house Harry has a shower at Diane's and Ste accidentally walks in on him. Harry then decides to use the situation to his advantage by making suggestive comments while wearing a towel in order to tempt Ste. Ste tells him there can never be a relationship between them so Harry writes down how he feels in an email which is discovered by Tony. Ste then later admits his feeling to Harry, and they later have sex. Ste then later decides to end things with Sinead but decides not to tell her. Ste and Harry then later have sex again. Harry then sends a text to Ste which Sinead reads causing her to discover the affair. Sinead leaves the village forever and Ste dumps him. Later when Ste is alone at Diane's Harry tries to convince him to give them another chance and Ste gives in. They narrowly avoid detection by Diane and they continue their affair. In October 2015, Tony discover the affair of Ste and Harry, which shocked his stepmother Diane and finally discover why Sinead left Hollyoaks forever. In November 2015, Harry finally comes out to his father and accepted his sexuality, and his relationship with Ste. On his 18th birthday he discover that his godparents Ruth, Jambo and Rory and his mother Tessie couldn't attend to his 18th birthday, as he discover that Jambo refused to return to Hollyoaks since the death of Dawn Cunningham in eighteen years. Later that day Ste tells Harry that due to his HIV he now has to go on medication, but Harry accepts it. Ste later breaks up with him that night anyway after being manipulated by Tony who refuses to believe Harry's gay. Harry later sees Cleo holding hands with her step-father Pete and she accidentally lets it slip she was having a relationship with him for years. Furious Harry storms to the Dog where Reenie and Pete are having their wedding ceremony and publicly outs him as a pedophile. On Christmas Day Harry finds out that he was accepted into a football scholarship in California. He then discovers that Tony had called the police on Ste for doing drugs in order to wreck their relationship. Harry then packs his things and leaves saying Tony was the worst father ever and he was sick of Tony trying to control him. He is shocked however to see Ste about to reunite with John Paul and runs off heartbroken. He then returns to Tony's as he has nowhere else to go, but Ste comes and says Harry's the one he wants and Harry agrees to give them a go. When Tony protests Ste invites Harry to live with him and Harry agrees. They spend Christmas together with Ste's family in The Dog. Harry continues to date Ste, but the relationship turns turbulent when Ste gets kicked out of the Lomax's and Harry goes with him after Cameron frames Ste with some drugs that he found in the house. Harry then has sex with James Nightingale (Gregory Finnegan) after being put under pressure by the older man. The money, however, was not needed as Leela and Tegan give Ste a second chance. They then lead on to break up as Ste discovers that he slept with James. Set ends up becoming addicted to crystal meth after Cameron gives him some, and Harry and Ste get back together in that period of time. After originally going to leave for France, Tony decides to stay behind in Hollyoaks to help Harry get Ste over the addiction. After the first night, Tony decided to hand Ste over to doctors who will be able to give him real help. In March 2017, Ste and John Paul McQueen finalize their divorce. The next day, John Paul and Ste sleep together. James finds out and gets revenge on John Paul. John Paul then goes to tell Ste he loves him when Ste proposes to Harry, resulting in John Paul's departure from Hollyoaks. At Amy Barnes' and Ryan Knight's wedding party, Harry discovers Ste's affair and dumps him. However, Harry forgives him and they get back together right before Ste is questioned by the police about Amy Barnes' death. Then Ste confessed to the police after having false memories and was sent to prison after saying an emotional goodbye to Harry. In April 2017, Tony convinced Ste to break up with Harry 1 day before the trial. The trial day Harry covinced Ste to plead Not Guilty and the next episode they got back together. In June 2017, Ste got pushed down the stairs in prison and was rushed to the hospital where he was visited by Harry and Tony. Later Ste escaped after having a blackout and ended up at the Hutch where Harry saw him and said they should go on the run together then Tony ruined their plans by calling the police and telling them where Ste was which Ste then ended his relationship with Harry and refused to see him. In August 2017, Harry asked Tony to go and visit Ste and ask him to marry him. Ste then later dropped the bombshell that he was pleading Guilty after being manipulated by James. The next day Ste ended up in the hospital with a chest infection and called Harry from Tony's phone and left him a heartfelt message and asking him to visit him the next day. The next day Harry visited Ste and proposed and Ste said yes. In September 2017, Stes trial started and Harry confessed to being the murderer and Ste was found Not Guilty and was shot moments after Ste then ended his relationship with Harry. Harry thinks that he is the one who killed Amy, and goes to prison, but the real killer is Ryan. Starry Reunite 10th April 2018: Ryan is arrested for the murder of Amy Barnes and Harry finally leaves prison. After weeks trying to hate Ste, he understands that is the love of his life and help him when Ste falls into drugs once more after be revealed that Ryan is the killer. Next, Ste reassures Harry when his adoptive sister Dee Dee has a disease, and Ste and Harry share a kiss. Harry organizes a camping with Leah and Lucas. Harry tries to propose marriage to Ste but he rejects Harry because he has doubts about be in a relationship so soon. The trip is ruined when Ryan appears again when he escapes from prison. Ryan tries to reconquer Ste but the police is coming and he escapes. Harry, who is fed up with him, follows him and the both start a fight. Ryan falls in an abundant river and Harry left him to die. When Ste finds out that Harry let Ryan drown, he angries with him, but is done with problems and Ryan so he decides to engage with Harry. Intro 2015: Harry kicks a football with a rainbow trail with Tony. 2016 #1: Harry plays football with Zack Loveday 2016: #2: Harry is in the jacuzzi with Zack , Cleo and Holly. 2018 to present: Harry splashes in the jacuzzi with Zack, Cleo, Holly, Joel and Liberty. Gallery Nancy Louis Harry.jpg Harry Cleo Kiss 2.jpg Harry Cleo Kiss.jpg Cleo Zack Harry.jpg Harry Cleo Pete.jpg Harry Cleo Holly.jpg Cleo Harry.jpg Harry Cleo.jpg Harry johnpaul.jpg Harry_Arrival.jpg Harry_flirt.jpg SNwYFYL.gif|Harry trying to seduce Ste Harry_Ste.jpg Harry_Ste_spoon.jpg Cleo_Harry_Zack.jpg Harry_John_Paul.jpg ste and harry kiss.PNG Category:Gay Characters Category:Characters Category:Hutchinson Family Category:Thompson Family Category:2007 Characters Category:Hay Family Category:Lomax Family Category:1997 births Category:Murderers Category:Recasts